


Точка разрыва

by leoriel



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Amnesia, Angst, Avengers Vol. 5 (2013), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mindwiping, Not A Fix-It, Remix, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Любопытная подробность из жизни Капитана Америки, о которой теперь знает весь мир: последним деянием его стало убийство.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking Point (The Abort, Retry, Fail Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980720) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Фик является AU от Avengers #29 Хикмана и ремиксом фика [Hard Reset](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3939139)

Есть одна любопытная подробность из жизни Капитана Америки, о которой забывают упомянуть в исторических трудах: первым деянием его стало убийство.   
Сразу после того, как нацистский шпион застрелил профессора Эрскина, Стив Роджерс — сильный, решительный, буквально родившийся заново герой эпохи — вскочил с места, прыгнув выше, чем в человеческих силах, и разбил стекло, отделявшее испытательную камеру от пункта наблюдения. Затем он схватил злодея за воротник и швырнул его вниз.   
Смерть наступила мгновенно — шпион сломал шею, когда приземлился на пол камеры.   
Люди, возглавлявшие проект Возрождение, сочли произошедшее не трагедией, а досадным инцидентом. Досадным потому, что мертвый шпион уже не мог поведать им, на кого работал. Капитан Америка не успел освоиться в новом теле, не научился соизмерять силу. Чистая случайность. Кроме того, погибший был нацистом, поэтому сам был виноват во всем, что с ним произошло, не правда ли?   
Стив не хотел его убивать. Это была случайность. Так он говорил себе, когда мысленно возвращался к давнему инциденту. На него столько всего свалилось — новое тело, война; легко было упустить подобную мелочь. Он, разумеется, испытывал чувство вины, но правда не хотел убивать того нациста. Это была случайность. «Я не хотел», — повторял он про себя снова и снова, и ему казалось, что в какой-то мере это его оправдывало.  
До тех пор, пока Стив не перестал думать об этом вовсе.   
***

Есть и другая любопытная подробность из жизни Капитана Америки, о которой теперь знает весь мир: последним деянием его стало убийство.   
***

— Ты использовал меня, — сказал Стив.   
Тони стоял перед ним избитый и весь в крови. Стив уже ударил его один раз. Он смотрел на него и вспоминал лица Иллюминатов, в голове снова и снова прокручивался чудовищный сон, преследовавший его месяцами. Сон, который на самом деле не был сном.   
Тони был во всем виноват.   
Тони приказал Стефану Стренджу стереть ему память, а затем отвез домой. Когда среди ночи Стив проснулся, Тони соврал, что это был дурной сон, положил руку на плечо и поведал о своем плане: что вместе они снова соберут Мстителей, расширят команду, и теперь все будет хорошо.   
Тони улыбнулся и поцеловал его, увлекая в постель, как в былые времена. Они переспали. Когда Тони заснул, Стив обнял его, сказав, что любит, и пообещал себе, что однажды наберется смелости и признается по-настоящему. Он представил, какое у Тони будет выражение лица. Все повторилось следующей ночью, и следующей, и следующей. Стив успел узнать тело Тони лучше, чем кого-либо, с кем спал раньше. Он овладел им примерно так же, как научился владеть оружием или бросать щит, хорошо запомнил, каковы губы Тони на вкус, как приятно сжимать его руку, какие звуки срываются с его губ на грани оргазма.   
Он думал, что они счастливы. Что их история закончилась и не стоит ждать новых бед. Что они все исправили, а это их награда.   
Стив думал, что Тони доверяет ему.   
И все это оказалось ложью — от начала и до конца.   
Должно быть, месяцами Тони втайне злорадствовал. Он ведь мог творить все, что ему заблагорассудится, зная, что Стив об этом даже не догадывается. Тони придумывал способы уничтожать миры. Занимался любимым делом — лгал своим друзьям. Черт побери, ему и потрахаться было с кем. Он явно, блядь, страшно гордился собой.   
Понимая, что чувства угасли, обычные люди заводят интрижку. Тони же разрушил мир. Стив не знал, испытывал ли тот к нему хоть какие-то чувства. Но очевидно, что одну вещь Тони любил гораздо больше Стива — свои технологии. И акт о регистрации. Даже мнения пяти его друзей-иллюминатов значили куда больше, чем осмелившийся не согласиться с ними Стив.   
Он вспомнил поцелуи, как Тони улыбался ему — сплошное притворство.   
Стив по-прежнему сжимал кулаки.   
— Да, — ответил Тони и задрал подбородок. Как же знакомо это было: и его гордо задранный подбородок, и всезнающий тон. Тони Старк — гений, что гораздо лучше тебя. Подвинься, старик. — Полагаю, ты прав. И я бы поступил так снова. — Он замер, сделав небольшую паузу. Казалось, Тони тщательно отрепетировал речь и теперь обращался к аудитории. Мстители хранили молчание. — И что мы будем с этим делать?   
Стив даже не задумался над ответом. Он вообще не думал.   
— Теперь? Теперь ты умоешься кровью.   
Когда яростно споришь с любимым человеком, хочется, чтобы он почувствовал твою боль. Ты не рассуждаешь здраво, и рано или поздно наступает момент, когда ты говоришь нечто чудовищное. Произносишь слова, которые нельзя взять назад. И только когда видишь боль в глазах любимого, понимаешь, что переборщил. Тебе удалось причинить ему боль, и тогда приходит озарение: на самом деле ты совсем не хотел его ранить, — но исправить уже ничего нельзя.   
Проблема Стива была в том, что он использовал кулаки вместо слов.   
До последнего вздоха он будет помнить тот звук, с которым треснул череп Тони.   
«Я не хотел, — подумал Стив. — Это случайность. Я не должен был этого делать».  
Глядя на темную лужу крови вокруг головы Тони, Стив вдруг понял, что людей судят не по намерениям.   
***

Он сдался властям и во всем сознался.   
Но в штате Нью-Йорк упразднили смертную казнь. Он полагал, что власти навсегда упрячут его за решетку, однако похоже было, что подвиги Капитана Америки чего-то да стоили. Его лишили гражданства.  
В тюрьме он бы, скорее всего, покончил с собой. Он не знал, почему до сих пор этого не сделал — словно чего-то ждал.  
Он ненавидел морозы, потому переехал в Канаду.  
Зимой, дрожа от холода, он думал, что ничего другого не заслуживает. Ему снились Иллюминаты, лед и кровь: много-много крови.   
Он просыпался с криком. Просыпался в слезах. Пугал соседей.   
Все это он заслужил.  
Разве Тони не сказал бы ему нечто подобное?  
***

Раньше Стив верил, что способен искупить свои грехи. Было время, когда он считал, что уже искупил их.  
Да, они с Тони часто ссорились, но всегда мирились. Жали друг другу руки. Приносили извинения. И все становилось как раньше, правда ведь?  
Он сдался, когда в предыдущий раз почувствовал, что готов убить Тони. Он убеждал себя, что это важно. Ведь он передал себя в руки властей — это все искупает.   
Хотя, черт побери, Стив ведь даже не дошел до здания суда.   
Когда он воскрес, тема Регистрации уже оказалась забыта. Его простили, а за последствия своих действий отвечать не пришлось. Никто не судил его.   
По возвращению из Ванахейма он извинился. Тони пристально на него посмотрел, готовый на все ради любви, — ведь в воспоминаниях Стив еще любил его. Стив прекрасно об этом знал и манипулировал им. Заставил извиниться за то, чего Тони даже не помнил. Они обнялись.  
И Стиву казалось, что все наладилось. Рана зажила.   
***

Теперь в его распоряжении было все время мира. Иногда он представлял, как приходит на группу, посвященную домашнему насилию. Курсы по управлению гневом. Туда, куда могут податься люди, в ярости убившие своего любовника.   
Он представлял, будто это происходит на самом деле.   
Представлял, как поднимется с места и поприветствует собравшихся. Многих пугали публичные выступления, но только не его. Ему не впервой будет рассказывать что-то большой аудитории. Он беседовал с самим президентом Америки. С Таносом.   
«Меня зовут Стив», — представился бы он.   
«Привет, Стив», — хором откликнулись бы пришедшие на группу, сделав вид, что не узнали его. Они бы притворились, что не имеют ни малейшего представления, что же он натворил. Они бы сделали вид, что никогда не видели фотографий закованного в наручники Капитана Америки, которого увозят прочь от Башни Мстителей. Не видели, что его форма залита кровью Тони Старка, а в глазах стоят слезы. Канадцы — славные ребята.   
Поэтому он бы продолжил свой рассказ.   
Быть может, он поведал бы им о своем детстве. Надо же с чего-то начинать, правда? Рассказал бы, что отец его был пьяницей и часто избивал мать, а все, что ему оставалось — прятаться и молча смотреть. Кто-то из собравшихся кивнет. История бесконечного насилия. Стив где-то вычитал эту фразу.   
Быть может, он поведал бы им о том, каким хилым был в детстве. Насколько беспомощным все время себя чувствовал. Кто-то из собравшихся кивнет. Стив расскажет, что его травили и избивали хулиганы. Кто-то из собравшихся непременно кивнет.  
Быть может, он поведал бы им о том, как вступил в армию, где его научили драться. Где ему объяснили, что есть хорошие и плохие парни, что он верно выбрал сторону и сражается за правое дело. Насилие — это ответ. Они создали его и натаскали специально для того, чтобы он дрался за них. Люди в зале продолжат кивать: кажется, Канада все еще принимает участие в военных операциях заграницей. Хотя насчет этого он был не уверен.   
«И когда спустя годы я наконец вернулся домой», — сказал бы Стив. Кивков стает больше: все мы слышали, как это бывает. Солдаты возвращаются домой, но война для них не заканчивается. Они просто не могут приспособиться и вымещают свою боль на тех, кто им дорог. Чтобы вернуться к нормальной жизни, им нужно перестать быть солдатами. Поверить в то, что они больше не на войне.   
У Стива была другая проблема.  
«Я наконец вернулся домой и узнал, что я герой, — сказал бы Стив. — Я и вообразить не мог, насколько стану знаменит. Прежде я переживал, что могу не справиться с возложенной на меня миссией, потому что я всего лишь человек. Теперь же я стал для них героем. Мне сказали, что я сражался ради свободы и справедливости, и попросили продолжить бой. Сказали, что я всегда прав. Что бы ни вело меня вперед все эти годы, я прав — просто потому, что я в это верю. Я не могу заблуждаться. И господи помилуй, я ведь поверил им».  
«И я продолжил свой бой, — сказал бы Стив. — Десятилетия нескончаемых войн. Я спас Землю. Спас Галактику. Я давал волю кулакам снова и снова, и говорил себе, что ничего страшного, если ударишь человека: это ведь лучше, чем застрелить его. Я думал, что все, с кем я дрался, заслуживали этого — ведь я защищал своих друзей. А мои друзья улыбались в ответ и восхваляли меня. Весь мир меня боготворил. Я был их героем: всегда оставался для них героем. Я стал легендой, а когда человек становится легендой — это опасно. Я не мог ошибаться, потому что никогда не совершал ошибок».   
«Я влюбился, — признался бы Стив. — В храброго, гениального, чудесного человека. Еще до нашей встречи он идеализировал меня, восхищался с самого детства. И когда мы узнали друг друга поближе, он не разочаровался во мне. Он был самым храбрым из всех, кого я знал, потому что не боялся высказаться, когда я был не прав. Даже если весь мир был на моей стороне. Даже если все наши друзья были на моей стороне».   
«И каждый раз, когда он говорил мне, что я не прав, — сказал бы Стив, — я причинял ему боль, потому что не верил, что могу заблуждаться».   
«И однажды наступил день, — продолжил бы Стив, — когда он сказал мне, что я не прав, и я убил его за это».   
Вот тут воображение пасовало. Он не знал, как бы отреагировали канадцы в той воображаемой комнате.   
Поэтому не выходил из дома.   
***

Он осознал, что раньше ему не доводилось ни перед кем держать ответ, если дело касалось действительно важных для него вещей. Перед кем-то, кроме его собственной дефектной совести. И когда Тони попытался заставить его хоть раз взять на себя ответственность, это едва не стоило ему жизни.   
Целью Регистрации было не дать герою превратиться в чудовище.   
Четыре года спустя до него наконец-то дошел смысл этого проклятого акта. Стив сидел в одиночестве своей квартиры и смеялся до тех пор, пока смех не перешел в слезы. Рыдал и никак не мог остановиться. Всхлипывал так громко и жутко, что болезненно щемило в груди. Он задыхался. Сидел весь в слезах и соплях.   
В памяти вдруг всплыл парад, который обычные люди устроили в честь Мстителей. Сразу после того, как Стив потерял свой старый щит и получил голографический. Разумеется, Тони прилетел, даже будучи тяжело раненным — только благодаря доспеху он стоял на ногах. Стив вспомнил, как тысячи людей скандировали его имя, и невольно задумался: а что они думают о нем теперь?  
На следующий день Тони впервые стер ему память.   
И Стив простил его. Со временем.   
Он не был способен на всепрощение, но оно и не требовалось. Всего лишь немного способности прощать.   
Стив утер лицо и немного посидел на улице. Во тьме. На морозе. Не сдвинулся с места, пока не выкурил полпачки сигарет.   
Интересно, а сколько сигарет ему суждено выкурить до дня своей смерти? Этот способ отсчитывать дни был ничем не хуже прочих.   
***

Иногда ему нравилось представлять, что он играет в игру. Честно говоря, Стив ненавидел эту игру, но ведь когда-то он состоял в Мстителях. Он не мог выкинуть подобную возможность из головы. Должен был рассмотреть все варианты. Чего только не бывает на свете.   
Игра называлась «А что, если Тони воскреснет?»  
Да, игра была хреновой, как и обещало название, но он не мог удержаться.   
Называйте Стива кем угодно — а кем его только не называли, — но он прекрасно понимал, что значит неизбежность.   
Он представлял, как ему звонит… Скажем, Кэрол. Звонит именно ему, потому что больше из Мстителей никого не осталось. Виной всему… магия? Убитый им человек оказался жизнеспособной копией? Тони переместился во времени? Бейондер вернулся и воскресил его? Оказалось, что Перчатка Бесконечности по-прежнему цела, им удалось предотвратить столкновение миров и спасти Тони? Не так важно, что произойдет, — важно то, что Кэрол позвонит ему и скажет: Тони все еще жив. Стив не убивал его. Он невиновен.   
(Он виновен.)  
Он представлял, как возвращается в Америку, в Нью-Йорк, потому что Тони в Нью-Йорке. Где же еще ему быть?  
Стив представлял, как видит Тони живым и здоровым.   
Но даже под страхом смерти не мог придумать, что бы ему сказал.   
«Прости меня. Я не хотел тебя убивать. Это была случайность. Я никогда снова не причиню тебе боль».   
Пожалуй, он бы и сам себе не поверил.   
***

У него было целых три года, чтобы всячески обдумать подобную возможность, но когда это все-таки произошло, то совершенно выбило его из колеи.  
Дело было не в воскрешении из мертвых — честно говоря, каждый из них хоть разок да умер, — а в том, что все произошло так внезапно. Стив ждал телефонного звонка. Какого-то предупреждения. Официального объявления. Чего-то, что дало бы ему время на подготовку. Или скорее он полагал, что Тони будет избегать его всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Стив ковырялся в замке, держа в одной руке ключи, а в другой — пакет с овощами. Он заметил, что человек, поднимавшийся за ним следом по лестнице, теперь стоял у него за спиной. Наверное, сосед. Стив поселился в спокойном, тихом местечке. Не о чем было беспокоиться. Хотя эта ситуация все же немного его насторожила. Впрочем, его постоянно что-то тревожило. Во времена его юности это называли боевой психической травмой, сейчас же использовали какой-то другой термин.  
— Привет, кэп.  
На протяжении трех лет он слышал этот голос во снах. Тот самый голос, что первым поприветствовал его в новом веке и звал Стивом, когда почти никто не знал его настоящего имени. Тот самый, что дразнил его «Крылышками», «Обворожительным Капитаном» и называл любимым, тихо нашептывал ему признания в темноте. Тот самый, что поведал, как важно остановить Стражника, уничтожить Высшую разведку крии, а еще сказал, что Стив — жалкий неудачник. Голос человека, спросившего: «И что мы будем с этим делать?»  
Стив почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха.  
Он обернулся и выронил пакет с покупками; овощи посыпались на пол.  
Тони выглядел ужасно. Одежда на нем явно была с чужого плеча и подобрана не по размеру. Он отощал. Лицо покрывали шрамы, нос был сломан в нескольких местах, как у неудачливого боксера. На голове сплошной бардак: местами клоки волос были слишком длинными, местами — слишком короткими, а голову уродовали шрамы, будто ему трансплантировали кожу. О господи, у него же, наверное, была дыра в черепе.  
Во всем был виноват Стив. Тони выглядел ужасно из-за того, что Стив с ним сделал. Никто не воскрешал его — Тони пережил все произошедшие с ним ужасы.  
Похоже, кто-то сумел обвести всех вокруг пальца, а в гробу похоронили жизнеспособную копию. Стив готов был поспорить, что Тони выручили Иллюминаты.  
Следующая мысль была настолько эгоистична и чудовищна, что он возненавидел себя за нее. «Если я не убивал его, может, они простят меня и разрешат вернуться домой?»  
(У него больше нет дома.)  
(Раньше ему не доводилось ни перед кем держать ответ.)  
И тут он задумался: «А Тони любит меня?»  
Он не имел ни малейшего представления, какой бы ответ его устроил.  
Стив вдруг с отвращением понял, что все те годы, когда он горевал, переосмысливал свою жизнь и пытался стать лучше, пошли насмарку. Он чувствовал, что достигнутое ускользает от него.  
Ему нечего было сказать.  
Тони выглядел настолько хрупким, одиноким и побитым, что… Разумеется, он выглядел побитым, ведь это Стив его избил.  
Еще чуть-чуть — и он бы разрыдался.  
Еще чуть-чуть — и он бы сломался. Прямо здесь, в холле, он бы выложил все как на духу и вручил Тони свою душу. Чтобы Тони мог внимательно изучить ее и выкинуть те части, что ему не по нраву, а закончив, отдать Стиву потрепанные останки. Без всякой магии. Без анестезии.  
«Скажи мне что-нибудь, — хотелось умолять ему, — пожалуйста, Тони, скажи хоть что-нибудь, потому что я не могу».  
— Не хочешь прогуляться? — предложил Тони. Его голос был таким же тихим и неуверенным, как он сам.  
Но это было лучше, чем ничего.  
***

Стив направился в сторону пляжа, Тони шел рядом. До него вдруг с ужасом дошло, насколько огромной его фигура выглядела по сравнению с Тони. Стив был силен, и его присутствие физически ощущалось. Еще не похолодало настолько, чтобы прятать руки в карманы, но Стив все равно не удержался. Он сгорбился, насупился. А задумывался ли он хоть раз жизни, как выглядеть менее угрожающе?  
Тони хранил молчание.  
Что-то в происходящем казалось Стиву неправильным. Речь шла не о том кошмаре, в который превратилась его жизнь после того, как небеса окрасились алым, а Перчатка Бесконечности на его руке обратилась в пыль. Этот кошмар он помнил с ужасающей ясностью. Он впитался в его плоть и кровь, напоминал о себе в каждом вздохе. Сейчас все было иначе — что-то не так было с Тони. Это чувствовалось в каждом его движении, в том, как он держался. Стив не знал, в чем дело, но почему-то происходящее вызывало дежавю. Это уже случалось: раны Тони были не только физическими, а залегали гораздо глубже. Стиву никак не удавалось вспомнить, когда, как или почему это раньше происходило.  
Они обменялись ничего не значащими фразами. Светски болтали. Это было неправильно. Тони должен быть зол и остер на язык. Тони должен его ненавидеть. Тони должен ненавидеть себя; хоть что-то во всей долбаной вселенной оставалось неизменным. Стив продолжал пристально вглядываться в его лицо и не мог понять, что его тревожит.  
Дрожащими руками он зажег сигарету. Курение его успокоит. Он успокоится. Ему будет, чем занять руки; стоило Стиву произнести про себя фразу «занять руки», как он почувствовал, как его захлестывают эмоции. Если у него будут заняты руки, он не ударит Тони снова. Возможно, ему захочется — от гнева, безумия, жажды крови. Возможно, окажется достаточно близости Тони, чтобы они нахлынули снова.  
Стив не хотел ранить Тони. Впрочем, он и в прошлый раз не хотел этого делать.  
— Меня удивило, что ты уехал из Штатов, — сказал Тони. Что за фигню он нес? Зачем приезжать, если ты не в курсе? То есть он узнал у кого-то адрес Стива, но ни разу не поинтересовался, почему тот уехал из Америки?  
Что-то не сходилось.  
От удивления Стив широко открыл рот и признался:  
— Меня лишили гражданства.  
Тони посмотрел на него так, будто эти слова ничего не значили. Как будто это была всего лишь новая информация, которую он собирался обдумать на досуге. Стив ждал ироничного комментария в духе «Эй, а помнишь тот раз, когда президент лишил тебя гражданства и ты уехал в Англию? Решил посетить все страны Британского Содружества?».  
Тони должен был сказать нечто подобное.  
Тони молчал.  
Стив продолжил разговор: он говорил и говорил, а Тони словно витал мыслями в другом месте. Казалось, он его даже не слушает. А ведь Тони хотел его выслушать, иначе на хрена вообще приперся? Это бесило — разумеется, Стива это взбесило, и одновременно его поразило и ужаснуло, как мало понадобилось, чтобы разозлиться на Тони.  
«Я уже такое видел, — подумал Стив. — Я уже видел Тони в подобном состоянии. Раньше».   
А что, если это не Тони? Стив не имел ни малейшего представления, зачем делать настолько сломленную жизнеспособную копию, однако ему за долгие годы не удалось выяснить, зачем в Щ.И.Т.е создали столько жизнеспособных копий Дум-Дума. Наверное, в этом все и дело. Стив уже встречал жизнеспособные копии Тони. Они казались ненастоящими. Точно как эта.  
— Ты жизнеспособная копия? — спросил он, прекрасно зная, что копии, блядь, никогда не ответят «да» на подобный вопрос. И все же ему очень хотелось, чтобы Тони признал, что с ним что-то не так.  
У Тони были растерянные голубые глаза.  
— А что такое жизнеспособная копия?  
Господи, помилуй.  
— Это не смешно, — рявкнул Стив. Черт, когда он успел повысить голос? Он сделал глубокий вдох. — Можно хоть раз обойтись без этой херни?  
Тони положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Послушай, Стив, я не…  
Стив ударил его по руке.  
Стив почувствовал, как что-то внутри оборвалось и замерло. Только что он ударил Тони, о господи, он ударил Тони. Они проговорили всего час, Стив забил его до смерти, и только что снова ударил, а Тони… Тони не…  
Он не должен был так реагировать.  
— Не стоит, — сказал Стив. Он не был уверен, обращается к Тони или же к самому себе.  
Тони замер, а потом начал рассказывать что-то о Кэрол, но так официально произносил ее имя — Кэрол Денверс, словно полагал, что Стив с ней не знаком. Словно Тони сам не знал, кто она такая, а значит…  
Ох.  
Ох, господи, только не опять.  
Стив вспомнил этот взгляд.  
Вспомнил разговор с доктором после осады Асгарда: тот спросил его, делал ли Тони резервные копии. Вспомнил, как зашел к нему в комнату и увидел, что Тони с новеньким реактором в груди читает заголовки газет, сообщавших о смерти Капитана Америки. Вспомнил ужас в его глазах.  
Именно так Тони выглядел, когда ни черта не помнил.  
— Так ты не помнишь, кто я, — приглушенно сказал Стив.  
Ох, на этот раз Тони умудрился забыть даже себя самого.   
Черт, вот черт, узнав правду, Стив почувствовал ярость.  
Тони всегда удавалось отбросить в сторону то, что они сотворили друг с другом. Только Тони был дан дар забвения.  
Стиву захотелось ударить его. Стиву сделалось дурно от одной только мысли, но он не мог перестать представлять: как славно было бы, блядь, снова разбить ему рожу.  
Это было нечестно. Он хотел, чтобы Тони испытывал боль, страдал, переживал каждую чертову минуту, а тот никогда об этом не вспомнит. Стив думал, что может стать лучше, но на самом деле не мог — просто не был способен. Вместо этого он был обречен был снова и снова совершать одни и те же ошибки.  
Он попытался заговорить и разрыдался.  
— Я всего лишь хотел узнать, что произошло, — признался Тони. Еще бы он, блядь, не хотел.  
Стив попытался объяснить ему про Перчатку. Рассказать о доверии. Тони не понимал, разумеется, ни хера он не понимал — все эти отсылки к предыдущим этапам их отношений для него ни черта не значили. Тони смотрел на него и не верил, как человек, утверждавший «и я послушал тебя» мог сотворить с ним нечто настолько чудовищное. Тони смотрел на него, словно полагал, что они могут все обсудить, как нормальные люди, что он выяснит, какой была его жизнь, по чужим рассказам.  
Тони хотел забыть все и двигаться дальше. Как тогда в Ванахейме.  
Что ж, Стив не попадется в ту же ловушку дважды.   
— А ты любил меня прежде, чем возненавидел? — спросил Тони.  
Ну надо же, бедняжка Тони. Тони, готовый сделать что угодно ради любви. Наверное, кто-то сказал ему, что Стив его любил. Он забыл самого себя, но подобные вещи ранят до глубины души — ему так хотелось быть любимым. Всегда хотелось, даже если он этого не помнил. Тони нуждался любви.  
Только Стив больше не мог ему этого дать. Просто не мог. Правда. Он дважды избивал Тони до смерти, а Тони все равно возвращался за добавкой. Ему настолько не хватало любви, что он готов был питаться объедками. Но в сердце Стива больше ничего не осталось.  
С него хватит.  
Фотография, которую протянул ему Тони, была потертой, с загибами по углам. Похоже, ее хранили в кошельке — как сокровище. Судя по тому, как Тони держал ее, она все еще имела для него ценность. Напоминание о том, что и он тоже был кому-то дорог.  
На снимке они целовались. Дело было примерно лет пять назад. Еще до акта о Регистрации, даже до распада Мстителей. Они были друзьями и любовниками, и ни один из них не мог представить, сколько дел они могут наворотить.  
Если Тони нашел ее в кошельке, значит, хранил все эти годы. Когда стирал Стиву память, лгал ему, целовал и ложился с ним в постель. Даже когда встречался с Иллюминатами, он брал с собой чертову фотографию. Он создавал бомбы, способные уничтожать целые миры, и носил фото в кармане. Это было его мечтой — мир, где они стали бы настолько же счастливы.  
Сплошное притворство.  
Он взял сигарету и прожег дырку на месте своего лица. Это было несложно.  
— Немного исправил ее для тебя, — сказал Стив.  
Тони всегда мечтал о несбыточном.  
Но больше не о чем мечтать.   
Потому что Стив прекрасно знал, что сделает с Тони, если тот с ним останется.


End file.
